The disclosure relates to an electric power tool, in particular a drill/screwdriver, as described below.
Such an electric power tool is known from DE 10 2004 051 911 A1 of the applicant. The known electric power tool in that case has two positioning rings, realized as separate actuating elements, the first positioning ring being used for the operating mode “drilling” and “screwdriving” with the possibility of setting a maximum torque to be transmitted, and the other positioning ring being used to set a percussion drilling function. For the purpose of setting and changing operating parameters in differing types of operation, therefore, the operator has to operate two actuating elements, or positioning rings, that are separate from each other, only one of the actuating elements being active in each case. Operation therefore requires knowledge of the functionality of the two actuating elements. Furthermore, the known electric power tool has a relatively elaborate structure, owing to the two positioning rings, and the arrangement of the two actuating elements requires a relatively large amount of structural space.